the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Gulsu Kivanc
Gulsu Kivanc is the wife of Aydogan Ceylan and an assassin for the Order of Taurus. Married three years to Aydogan, Gulsu is described as a loyal housewife, but also a deadly killing machine. Biography Family life Not much is known about Gulsu's early life. She met Aydogan in 1999 and married him in 2000. In 2001, she became a mother to Miriam Kivanc. Waging War on Kai Acar Gulsu was recruited into the Order of Taurus after her husband Aydogan persuaded him to join. She agreed only because of their mutual hatred for Aydogan's brother Kai. She was one of three participants in the attempted murder of Kai's wife Zeynep Adin, alongside her friend Bike Veli and colleague Sezen Ulas, but the attempt failed when the Fraud Investigation Unit, led by Edward Maglio, foiled the attempt, killing Bike in the process. Attempted assassination of Ava Clancy Weeks later, she confronted Ava Clancy, who was living in a condo in Antalya, a Turkish resort city, learning that one of Bike's killers was there. While Ava was away assessing evidence that Zeynep and her husband Kai were Turkish mafia members, Gulsu broke into Ava's condo. A few minutes later, Ava returned to the condo, where she found Gulsu holding her at gunpoint, though both of the women didn't recognize each other at the time. Gulsu then interrogated Ava at gunpoint about how they knew about the attempt on Zeynep Adin. During this session, Ava's observations of Gulsu led her to suspect that Gulsu looked really familiar During the interrogation, Edward tried to call Ava. At this point, Ava and Gulsu finally recognized each other from the burglary/attempted murder at Zeynep's residence, with Gulsu in particular remembering Ava as one of the people who contributed to the death of her friend Bike. Blinded by hatred and resentment, Gulsu tried to kill Ava, but the gun jammed, leading to a fistfight that progresses through the condo, spills out into the streets, and eventually spills over into the Peacock Hotel, where a stern manager (assuming that Gulsu and Ava were members of the Order of Taurus) reminds them that no killing shall be done on Peacock premises and then suggests a visit to the hotel restaurant/bar to calm their nerves. Getting to know each other Gulsu reluctantly complied, while Ava, exhausted from the fistfight and wanting to avoid a potential death, attempted to talk things over with Gulsu. Gulsu revealed to Ava that she remembered her from the attack on Zeynep and wanted retribution against Ava for contributing to the death of her friend Bike. Ava retorted that they had no idea that Zeynep was the wife of a mafia boss until only recently and mistakenly identified Bike and the rest of the killers as ordinary criminals. She then gave Gulsu a Christian Gospel tract that some street preacher gave her, much to Gulsu's surprise. She wondered aloud how a survivor of an attempted murder would have the audacity to "talk about theology after nearly getting their heads blown off." After Gulsu revealed that she is Jewish, Ava shared with Gulsu the basic tenets of Christianity, which left Gulsu deep in thought for a long time. Both as a courtesy and as a showcase of her "Christ-like nature", Ava paid for their meal, much to the surprise of Gulsu. Partnership Touched by Ava's act of kindness, Gulsu decided to return the favor; during a mission against Kai's son Onan in the capital city of Ankara, Gulsu discovered some of Onan and Kai's men tailing Ava. After overhearing some of Onan's henchmen plotting to kidnap Ava, Gulsu methodically eliminated Ava's assailants and kidnappers one by one. Gulsu then saved Ava's life once more by eliminating a death squad sent by Onan to kill Ava while she was being pursued by Onan's men. A confused Ava asked Gulsu about it afterwards, to which Gulsu responded by repeating Ava's words at the Peacock Hotel: "Call it my own form of professional courtesy." Having earned Ava's trust by this point, Gulsu and Ava formed an efficient partnership. At one point, Gulsu tried to recruit Ava into the Order of Taurus while Ava in turn attempted to recruit Gulsu into Edward's Fraud Investigation Unit. While Ava turned down Gulsu's offer, Gulsu said she was considering Ava's, but needed more time to think it over before making an official decision. Taking down Kai TBA The beginning of a friendship Following the successful elimination of Kai Acar, Gulsu took Ava to go meet her child Miriam. Ava immediately formed an attachment to Miriam after discovering that the two had a lot in common (ex: Ava and Miriam both happened to be tomboys during their childhood). Gulsu revealed that Ava had inadvertently become a window "to another world" as a result of her unexpected response to Gulsu's brazen attempt on her life and that she wouldn't look at anyone the same ever again after what she had done. Ava, taking it as a compliment, joked that Gulsu was her own window into someone else's world as well. Gulsu then revealed that Miriam had graduated high school early and was planning on studying in the United States as part of a study abroad program for her college. Edward Maglio jokingly said Miriam was always welcome at Evergreen Institute, to which Gulsu and Miriam burst into laughter. Conversion to Orthodox Christianity and family tensions Sometime after the conclusion of the Taurus Campaign, it is revealed that Gulsu had converted to Eastern Orthodox Christianity, claiming that Ava's story and her own faith had led her to the Eastern Orthodox Church. Gulsu also shared this with her husband Aydogan (who is Muslim), which led to tensions between the couple. At one point, Aydogan threatened to divorce Gulsu because of her beliefs and take custody of Miriam away from her if a divorce were to happen. Personal details Personality Gulsu is a loving person who is very protective of her family. She is also very loyal to her husband, so much so that she agrees to help her husband in his crusade against Kai without a second thought. She also cares very deeply for people she was close to, as she was enraged at seeing Bike Veli die during the failed assassination attempt on Zeynep Adin. She is also ruthless and violent, repeatedly killing people in brutal ways during fights. After meeting Ava, Gulsu became almost a completely new person; she began to see a side in people she never thought of before (nor dared to explore). She saw Ava as an example of people who still have "some amount of good in a sea of evil." Physical appearance Gulsu is a blonde woman with dark green eyes. She weighs about 130 lbs. and stands at 5'8". Habits and beliefs Gulsu used to be Jewish, but sometime after meeting Ava, Gulsu converted to Eastern Orthodox Christianity. She credits her "divine encounter" with God through Ava Clancy as the gateway to Eastern Orthodox Christianity. Her faith has also led to tensions between herself and her husband Aydogan, who was attempting to win her over to Islam instead. Aydogan eventually threatened Gulsu with divorce, in addition to getting custody of Gulsu's daughter Miriam if a divorce were to happen. Despite this, Gulsu is content with where she is in life because of her desire to follow the example Jesus Christ set when He was treated unfairly. Gulsu is also a staunch pro-life activist, voicing her viewpoint that abortion is not only murder, but a form of terrorism. In a controversial Facebook post, she even went so far as to compare abortion to the September 11 Attacks to prove that abortion, like terrorism, targets the innocent. She considers the pro-choice movement to be one of the "biggest terrorist organizations", besides ISIS, Al-Qaeda, and the Branch Davidians. Skills *'Multilingualism: '''Gulsu can speak German, Russian, Turkish, French, English, Italian, Icelandic, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Vietnamese, Cantonese, and even Māori. *'Master marksman': Gulsu is quite good at handling firearms. She was able to dual wield two pistols at once, and accurately kill a target by shooting them in the throat. *'Master martial artist''': Gulsu is quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She was able to hold her own against Ava Clancy, a green belt in Taekwando and a brown belt in Krav Maga, and even defeated Edward Maglio during their first encounter. She displayed relentless ferocity that surprised even Ava Clancy while rescuing the latter from kidnappers, incapacitating an entire team of gunmen in minutes. Gallery Meryem Uzerli as Gulsu Kivanc.jpg We need to talk.jpg Closeup of the murder weapon.jpg Hold it.jpg At the house.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies